The Nine Sacred Treasures
by Lyra Dragonstone
Summary: In the world of Skyworld, Hades as came up with a new plan to destroy Skyworld and the worlds of Conquest and Birthright. This warning is sent to Lyra, the daughter of the sacred divine dragon, in a dream. She must go to Skyworld and return in a limited amount of time with the nine sacred divine treasures on a special necklace that the Callous Prince, Leo, gave her.
1. In My Dreams

It was a humid day at this new place called a camp. I walked into camp, scared and nervous. I did not know what to expect here. All I know is that I am different. I walked up to the camp register to get my self registered. "What is your name?" the camp register asked me. "Lyra," I told her. "Sorry sweetie, you name is not listed. Come with me to get things settled," she told me.

I followed her into the councilor's cabin to see four of the councilors sitting there. "Hey Lyra, glad you could come," one of the councilors, Marth, said to me with a smile. The register girl smiled and left. I knew who Marth was because of when I saw him and his friend, Tiki, at my favorite spot.

A few days ago, I was at my favorite spot, The Great Tree, looking at the mountains in the distance. There was a small girl that looked about the age of ten running for her life from a sage trying to kill her. I could not sit there and watch the action. I had to go save the girl from being killed. I opened my wings, shot into the air and grabbed the girl with my mouth. The thing was, I was a dragon that is now human. Tiki thanked me with gratitude and asked me if I could take her to a forest to where her friend would be looking for her. I nodded with agreement to take her to the forest. A few minutes later, I took her there to where her friend, Marth, was. Marth thought I was the sage trying to kill her, so he tried to slay me. Tiki explained to him that I saved her.


	2. My Arrival and Trial in Skyworld

Asleep in my bed a dream came to my mind. I saw a man with green, purple, and red hair. He had a paper in his grasp with pictures on it that looked similar to something I had seen in one of my history books. I read the words on the paper. "The Nine Sacred Treasures. Bow of Light, Staff of the Dark Angel, Staff of Light, Staff of Nature, Staff of Darkness, Frame of Truth, Monocle of Illusions, Vine of Thunder, Neckless of Poison, and Scale of the Divine Dragon," the list read. "You little dragon. Mind your own business!" The God of the Underworld yelled and sent me to a rude awakening. I awoke with sweat running down my face and knew what I had to do. I jumped out of bed, slipped on my armor, and rushed down the stairs.

I headed to the living area hoping to find the Callous Prince of Nohr, Leo, to seek guidance about my dream. As expected, Leo and the Vain Prince of Hoshido, Takumi, were reading books on the couch. Before I could say anything Takumi turned around and asked, " What do you want?" I pursed my lips ready to explode with information, but Leo opened his tome muttered a few words. He opened his eyes completely surprised that he could not believe about what I was about to say. He probably knew it was ridiculous, but anything coming from a Divine Dragon is true no matter how ridiculous it is.

We headed to Leo's and Takumi's room to get a plan to stop Hades' plan. With a little bit of research, we found out what Hades was planning. His plan was to gather the sacred treasures, conquer Skyworld, Birthright, and Conquest to become a supreme ruler of three worlds. Our plan was dangerous to Leo. On Leo's part of the job, he had to open the portal. He is at the age that he can to extremely hard spells, but the risk was that he could die. Before we went to ask the families of Hoshido and Nohr permission to do this, Leo handed me a necklace with one of my scales on it. "When you enter the world of Skyworld, this is how you'll get the sacred treasures. Every time you touch a sacred treasure, you will go through a trial to prove you speak the truth or whatever. That's why your scale is on it," Leo explained.

We got the approval needed from the two families. Xander was very concerned about Leo taking the risk, but knew he had a good reason or it. Due to the world I was going to, Leo got to work to what I might look like and what to be prepared for. Takumi put me through training just incase I needed it. At least a few hours later Leo came out with a book in his armored hands. Before he could explain, Ryoma called us in for dinner. I was exhausted by the time the day was over. Elise and Sakura packed my things in a messenger bag they made. All I knew was that tomorrow was the big day.

We woke up early that morning. We ate breakfast as quickly as we possibly could. Leo, Takumi, and I entered the throne room alone. We shut every entrance possible because of reasons known only to us. Takumi wasn't supposed to be here, but the only reason he was here was to catch Leo if he falls unconscious witch was most likely to happen. We got in our positions for everything to take place. Leo opened his tome and muttered a few words. His symbol of magic appeared on the ground as he started being lifted off the ground. At a point he was at least ten feet in the air he opened his dark red eyes and whispered a word and the portal to Skyworld opened. "Go Lyra. Go now! Go into that portal before my strength runs out! Please!" Leo stammered. "I will go and I will return victorious! For the sake of our worlds!" I yelled in return and ran into the portal. As soon as I entered, everything went black like the night.


End file.
